suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler K.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 20 |colorlevel= Black |residence= White Rock, Canada |occupation= Bartender |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 4/17 |votes= 1 |alliances= Trimance Anti Mid Gens Model Squad The Winners |loyalties= Rhys R. George I. Zyler G. Sagar O. Julian W. |hoh= 1 (Week 9) |nominated= 3 (Weeks 4, 8 & 10) |veto= 2 (Weeks 7 & 8) |days= 24 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 8/17 |votes2= 16 |alliances2= |loyalties2= Eric M. Will I. Joe H. |hoh2= |nominated2= 4 (Weeks 1, 3, 7 & 8) |veto2= |days2= 21 }} was a houseguest on and . In his first season he placed fourth, and was the eighth member of the jury. In his second season he placed eighth, and was the fourth member of the jury. Big Brother 4 Game Summary In Big Brother 4 Tyler purposely kept himself out of the spotlight for the majority of the game, avoiding making himself a challenge threat, and staying safe with both sides of the house through the Anti Mid Gens alliance, the Model Squad, and the Trimance trio with Mid Gen members Rhys R. and George I. In Week 7, after both his Trimance allies left, he broke out of cover to win two back-to-back POV competitions, saving last Mid Gen member AJ B. in a shock move, and then himself after Sagar O. took a shot back in retaliation. The following week he ascended to become HOH, targeting comp threats Sagar and Mike R., however Julian W. saved Sagar with the veto, leaving Tyler's former Model Squad ally Zyler G. to be voted out instead. Sagar's HOH win at the final four was the nail in Tyler's coffin, as a failed veto win lead to Julian using his sole vote to send him to the jury in fourth place. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary Tyler opted for an even more low-key game in All-Stars, by staying out of any major alliances, and focusing on keeping himself out of others' crosshairs for as long as possible. However, it was immediately apparent that this would be a struggle when he was nominated in the first week of the game against Jack W., staying in the game by only a single vote. Connecting with Eric M. and affiliating with the Shawn's Angels alliance, Tyler hoped he could stay off the block. But with the opposition Demolishers alliance gaining a lot of power and momentum, it was only a matter of weeks until Dakota M. attempted to backdoor him, and again, he survived by only one vote. After Will I. finally gained power for Shawn's Angels, Tyler hoped it would work in his favor. But when Kelly R. and Patrick J. won the Double POV round and used it to save Dakota and Julian W., it left Will with little option but to put Tyler up against Joe H. This time, despite a save by Eric M., Tyler was finally evicted 4-1. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Tyler hold the record for the most votes to evict in a career, with a total of 17 over two seasons. ** He also co-holds the record for most votes to evict in a season, with a total of 16 in Big Brother All-Stars, alongside Matt W. in and Clair F. from Big Brother 4. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB4 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:4th Place Category:8th Place Category:Returning Houseguests